


Another Way Out

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season 5, well just a little bit, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the apocalypse on their heels, Dean Winchester decides to drink himself into oblivion one night.<br/>Cas finds him and - despite Dean's claims he's perfectly okay - knows he shouldn't leave Dean alone in that condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way Out

**Another Way Out**

It wasn't supposed to be surrender. But drinking himself into oblivion was Dean Winchesters way of coping with pretty much everything.  
And the apocalypse, that was a whole lot of crap he had to deal with.   
Sam was back at the motel, doing... some kind of research. Dean wasn't sure about his brother anymore. Or rather, again? Shit this was really wearing him down.   
He sighed and reached for his next shot. He drained the whiskey in one shot, and the hot bartender threw him an amused glance.  
Dean knew he could have some fun with her, but somehow she didn't seem appealing to him. At least not closely as appealing as getting totally wasted and puking on Sam's bed later in the motel.  
He felt the alcohol buzzing in his system, making everything fuzzy and unimportant. But that wasn't nearly enough. He wanted to forget all about the shit they were in. He wanted to drain those voices inside his head that were telling him they wouldn't make it anyway. He wanted to feel that blissful oblivion, even when it only was for a little while.  
About fifteen minutes later, he struggled to remember in which town they were in. Unimportant, a small piece of information that didn't matter in the big picture.  
Shortly after that, Castiel showed up.  
For once, it was hard to put the words Cas and bar in one context, and then he hadn't intended to see anyone tonight. He was so not in the mood for further bad news. The angel looked very uncomfortable walking past the tables to Deans seat at the bar.  
"What do 'ya want?" he asked sluggishly.  
Cas' brow furrowed. "Dean, what are you doing here?"  
Dean frowned. "Not an answer."  
Cas sighed and looked him up and down. Dean straightened up and stared at him. He was fine, dammit. At least he thought he was. Or he would be if Cas would let him get properly drunk in peace.  
"Dean, I'm taking you back now."  
His fogged brain decided that this statement was absolutely hilarious. "What, without your wings on?" he asked and laughed at Cas' puzzled expression, that turned rather sad.  
"You should not be alone in this condition. I will not leave you."  
Dean let out a long exasperated sigh. "Jeez. You're not my mom."   
But the angel seemed pretty persistent. "You need someone, Dean."  
"Oh, spare me," he muttered. He didn't need another one that thought chick flick moments would solve anything. Or help. God bless him if he would find a chance to get wasted in peace around these two.   
"Let's go," Cas suggested.  
Dean protested in his mind. He didn't come up with any good arguments, though. But he didn't want to go. Thing was, the whiskey inside his body made it hard to fight back when Cas gently laid a hand on his arm and guided him out of the bar.  
He regretted his weakness immediately when the cold air hit him.   
He pulled his arm free of Cas' grip with a bit of too much force. "I'm fine!" he growled.  
Cas looked at the bubble gum covering the stone beneath their feet.   
Dean shook his head and staggered towards the impala. He fumbled with the keys in his hands and struggled to get the doors open.   
Cas stepped up behind him. "You can't drive in this condition."  
Dean turned around. "How 'm I s'pposed to get back then?"  
Cas didn't answer and simply opened the impalas door for him. Apparently, he didn't think this through either.   
"My vessel was able to drive," the angel told him, and Dean figured this couldn't get any worse anyway. Apocalypse, Lucifer, what was a car crash compared to that?  
"Go 'head," he mumbled and let himself slump down into the passengers seat.   
Cas didn't get into the drivers seat directly. He should, Dean mused. It was an honor not granted to many.   
"This was not a very wise idea," Cas said and crouched next to the car, next to Dean.   
Dean shrugged. No need to tell him that. He knew it had been a damn shitty idea. But he didn't care anymore.   
There was Cas without powers, Sam and his guilt issues; who would even notice if he got shitfaced for one night? At least he'd hoped no one would.   
Cas still looked at him. It should be getting uncomfortable.  
"Stop it," he grumbled. He didn't mean it, really.  
Cas searched his face. "You are not well."  
"Ya think?"  
The constant struggle with Sam, the lack of answers or solutions, those persistent, little, winged idiots constantly prying for his yes, it was taking his toll on him. He'd wanted to let go of all that just for one night. Cas wasn't supposed to see him like this.  
"Sorry," he whispered. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for, but it seemed appropriate.  
Cas sighed. "You don't have to apologize."  
They looked at each other, until Dean somehow noticed what they were doing and looked away. "Didn't you want to get us away from here?"  
Cas still stared at him. "My vessel can drive," he repeated. "I cannot. I presume it would be too dangerous."  
Dean chuckled. "We're stuck, then." They could call Sam. He didn't want to.  
"Seems like it." Cas shifted uncomfortably.   
Even through his alcohol-fogged brain Dean could sense the awkwardness radiating off the angel. Good thing he wasn't even near that feeling right now. He was very close to another feeling indeed. If he hadn't known that feeling by heart he wouldn't have had the time to hold out his hand and steady himself against the car while the world tilted around him.   
He had to close his eyes for a second. Cas seemed surprised. "You're sick."  
Dean didn't answer. His stomach was turning and sending shivers through his body. Suddenly, he felt a hand around his waist, steadying him. Somewhere inside him, he was freaking out. But frankly, he was too glad for the support to push the angel away.  
When the dizziness finally stopped, Dean slowly sat back up. Cas' hand was still there, a warming presence at his back, and Cas' eyes were watching him with pure concern.   
"It's okay," he muttered.  
Cas squinted his eyes. "No, it's not."  
Dean could watch Cas' glance wander over his face, searching for something, but obviously not finding it, because he didn't take his eyes off him. Not that Dean was looking back at him. Not at all.   
Cas swallowed visibly. Dean didn't really understand why, why he seemed so nervous; the whiskey still in his blood still making him lightheaded. And not in the condition to grasp the situation entirely. Like noticing how close Cas suddenly was, how it made his chest nicely warm and that Cas' other hand was resting on his leg.  
He couldn't even remember afterwards, how they really ended up here. All he knew was that he'd been so exhausted, stressed and hopeless that he'd ended up at that bar. And then there was Cas. Who'd helped him. Whose breath Dean could now feel on his skin.   
He leaned in. There wasn't any reason not to, really.   
Cas' lips were soft, a bit unresponsive at first. Dean laid a hand on Cas' shoulder, and gently moved his lips, until his friend relaxed against him.   
He shifted and tried to get closer to Cas while slightly bending his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Cas' slightly shy response to him; the angel tightened his grip on Deans waist and moved against him, unskilled and cautious. Didn't matter.   
He slung his hand around Cas' neck and squeezed a bit, trying to calm his friend and steady himself a bit when the lips moved, pressed against him and a shudder ran through the angel.  
He smiled against Cas' lips. So maybe, maybe he would regret this later.   
But right now, tomorrow was the furthest thing in his mind.   
The apocalypse tended to do that to you.

 


End file.
